Shadows of Doubt
by Seph4evr
Summary: Kamaria Silber, a new member of an elite Coven, is given the chance to change history, and possibly make some of her own. But can she save the lives lost by the evil Lord Voldemort? She Travels in time to right wrongs and give hope back to 1970s Hogwarts.
1. A Mission for the Past

**Chapter One: A Mission for the Past**

**_Disclaimer: The only Characters I own are the Draka, a fictional race of magical creatures I made up, the brilliant JK Rowlling owns everything Harry Potter in this. Purely fanmade!_**

**Hey everyone this is Seph4evr with a little HP alternative. This is my first fic on this site and I would be honored to have you review it! I'm not sure this one will go anywhere; I just figured Severus and Lily deserved a chance and decided the best way was to send in someone who can stop Severus from slipping up. Please tell me what ya think if it's good bad or neutral criticism =) ty and I hope you enjoy!**

Dark clouds gathered around the small secluded cottage in London, curtains of rain pounding the roof tiles. The sound comforted Kamaria as she waited anxiously for the rest of her coven to apparate to the appointed meeting house, the abandoned cottage. Her mother and father were the first to arrive with her along with the Draka Coven's Virdrako, Akida, and it was under his stoic expression that Kamaria sweated in her new dress robes for the occasion. His dark green eyes leered into her own emerald orbs as if she was a piece of meat he may or may not want to buy, he had been studying her like that for over an hour. This wasn't Kamaria's first meeting of the Coven, why was she so worried? She remembered that it wasn't a night of the full moon when they usually had their meetings, this added to her anxiety. What did she do wrong to have the wrath of the Coven Elders against her? Finally, the five Elders apparated into the room within seconds of each other, all wearing their black long coats of dragon hide that shimmered with the pattern of scales in the starlight. Her judgment would apparently come now, she clenched her slender hands into balled fists. She had put so much into her final years of training to finally make it to her Final Test to be a proper member of the Coven, and now it was for nothing, all of it perfected for nothing. She thought she'd been doing everything right, all the rituals they held in such high regard, maybe she had slipped up somewhere? She struggled to pinpoint where she could have possibly messed up but couldn't come to a conclusion before the oldest Elder motioned her further with a long bony finger. He was one of the oldest wizards of the magical world and highly respected in the Coven for his wisdom and heritage of one of the Draka. Kamaria took a deep breath and held her chin high as she stepped forward to hear his wise words regarding her fate.

Saggezza motioned the trembling young girl forward, her long golden hair spilling across her angled face before she raised her chin high to meet him. _Such bravery,_ He noted. _She possesses all the House attributes, love for knowledge in the tomes, bravery to face any foe of the Dark, loyalty to her family and the Coven but most importantly the power and ambition to pull all the attributes to use under one purpose. She was exactly what they needed to save the young half-blood and make a difference in history. The right choice._ He placed a frail hand on her squared shoulder and noticed her eyes waiver, were those tears glistening behind her eyes? He gently prodded her mental boundary and felt a rush of fear masked by determination to meet whatever his Council saw fit. A small smile stretched across his aged face and he whispered, "Young one, do you really think we have a reason to kill you? What use would all your hard work have been if we only planned to kill you?"

Puzzlement clouded her bright young eyes. "Elder, maybe I had slandered one of the rituals or disgraced the Draka. I, myself, am not sure but I must have done something wrong to be called to Council." Her gaze faltered as he continued to smile.

"What if your death was the punishment of your parents for not upholding the Coven's law?" he tested.

She steeled her posture and stared into his glowing eyes. "Then I as their only child proudly accept so that they may change their ways of wrong and repent to the Drak. Is this the case, High Elder?"

Her voice cracked at his title, she was pure and loyal to the Draka ways, a worthy member of the Coven for this final test. He shook his head and smiled. "Kamaria, named for your Draka's shimmering iridescence, have been chosen. You have mastered your Draka's abilities and have perfected our ways, something none of our kind has done since my own youth, many years ago. Therefore, you are the one who will Travel through time to a point to where young witches and wizards of our interest are within their Fifth year at the famous school of Hogwarts. You are to save these students from their most unfortunate ends."

Kamaria let out her breath, not realizing she'd been holding it for the Elder's answer. "Does this have something to do with Voldemort's War?" It was about the time a certain group, the Death Eaters, were gaining a lot of strong wizards and witches. The High Elder nodded.

"But, if I change the course of time, I can disrupt the whole order of things!" She remembered that many of the young heroes who had ended the War had parents that hooked up during the time frame Saggezza was implying.

"You will only be making things what they should have been without Voldemort's influence, my dear. As Draka, you will not be influenced as our people Travel freely and you are now of age to go about Time in the mortal realm of muggles and magic." He held up his hand to silence her. "It is an order from the Council, and it is final. Am I clear?" She nodded and looked down at her new leather boots, bought for the occasion. So this was why her parents had garbed her in new robes and boots, they knew she would be called for this. She looked back up to the Council of Elders as they presented her with the cloak of the Coven members. "We will commune with you to make sure you complete what you must during your time there with this," he presented a small crystal orb that swirled with a pearly light. "a Pearl of the Draka." It was attached to a fine silver chain that he offered to Akida who delicately fastened the jewelry around her neck. Every Coven member had one, if not around his or her neck then set in a ring or bracelet, fastened to the body so as to not be misplaced on missions from the Council. She was finally part of the Coven, a proper member! Excitement surged through her as she readied herself to Travel to the year of 1975 and with one last smile towards her parents, Kamaria Silber focused on her shining white Draka and Shifted into its radiant form and Traveled to the entrance of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Kamaria scanned the surrounding woodlands behind which the school of Hogwarts hid, her large pearly white head skimming the trees. Sighing, she Shifted back to her regular form and straightened her robes. She was at a loss; she should have asked Saggezza exactly _how_ she was going to attend Hogwarts for her own schooling while on the mission. She was of age to attend as a Fifth year student, but where did she come from and which house would she be sorted to? She hoped it wasn't Hufflepuff, yellow didn't go with her at all and the thought of being represented as a _badger_! She shivered. She began walking down the worn dirt path to lights in the distance, what she assumed was the school, and hoped for the best. It wasn't until a distant howl, carried to her ears by the silent breeze of the night, that she remembered about the werewolves that roamed the forests along with other Dark creatures. How could a Coven member be so unprepared? Hysteria almost claimed her when a heavy hand gripped her shoulder.

She was almost too afraid to face the hand's owner when a voice chuckled beside her. "My dear," Akida, "Not afraid of a few pups are we?" His velvety voice calmed her a bit but now she had her region's Coven Virdraka watching her as she shook in her boots! She hastily shook her head. "Good, you might have to face a few during your time here, Drache knows I have. But now, you weren't expecting to be doing this on your own? You are only a child of 15, you haven't the documents to acquire proper position as a student while I have them right here." He pulled forth a manila envelope thick with papers from his billowing robes. "We have been keeping track of your academics of all sorts, students will envy you, admire and hate you, you know, for your records. His eyes studied her face for a change in expression but got none, she was a rock, he would _not_ daunt her. "Why thank you Virdraka Akida, now I only wonder what house I will get." She looked up from their path to meet his gaze. "Which do you think I will get, sir?"

The Virdraka thought for a moment. _Was the girl really curious of his opinions of her and her attributes? Or was she merely diverting the conversation so she doesn't look like a fool?_ The later amused him and prompted his next remark. "Surely you will get the house that best suits your _greatest_ attribute, which appeared to be your _loyalty_ to the Coven at the Council meeting. If I'm not mistaken, that would be Hufflepuff?" He stole a sidelong glance to gauge her reaction. As expected her face screwed up and she turned her large emerald eyes to his snide grin. "Virdraka, surely bravery and power outweigh loyalty? I simply can't be a Hufflepuff, yellow is such a dreadful color on me." She looked rather sad actually, and to his dismay he actually felt pity for the girl. If it wasn't for her trademark green eyes of the Draka she would look golden in yellow, but like all Draka, she loathed the color. "Honestly, Kamaria, I've heard that the hat or whatever that sorts you considers your opinion in the matter. And I'd hardly say you only displayed loyalty to the Coven, but also bravery to suffer punishment for a crime you knew nothing of." She considered his words for a while. What he said was true_. But I was only brave due to my loyalty of the Coven and the trust in the justice of the Elder Council._ She was still pondering what House she would get when they reached the gates of Hogwarts as they opened to greet them. A dark figure glided toward them carrying a single candle. The figure appeared to be a tall witch with small circular spectacles and a slightly crooked pointed hat, typical witch without the warts. She took the pair in with her warm brown eyes silently then turned for them to follow her into the school. Kamaria could hardly keep herself from running down the cobbled walk to the giant doors. She was about to start her first mission for the Draka Coven and her first year attending Hogwarts. She wondered who she'd meet and which House she'd be calling home for the remainder of her mission. Akida sneered at the eager bouncing ball of energy beside him. He never displayed such eagerness for his first mission, he had been professional and acted how a Draka should, proud of his power and superior abilities. Another howl echoed in the distance followed by many others. Maybe she would learn to requite her childish emotions once she got a taste of what she would be up against? The thought made him smile as they climbed the steps to the now welcoming doors, but even the thought of a humiliated young Draka paled in comparison to the image of an angry Council and the other Covens as a result of her humiliation and failure.

Kamaria's jaw dropped in wonder at the grand entrance hall before she remembered who she was, Draka. She had to do her duty, job first, fun second, or was schooling second? She cleared her throat and regained her composure as they crossed into the Dining Hall where the four enormous tables stretched the length of the room with the teacher's table at the far end framed by the beautiful stained glass windows. Candles were floating everywhere and the starry night sky was reflected in the charmed arched ceiling. As they were led to the headmaster, a gray-haired wizard dressed in flowing blue robes and with a long beard kept neat by a cord near its base. The witch who had led them in gestured for silence and flourished with her knarred hand toward the wizard who was settled behind a dais garnished with a gilded owl statue. "Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore!"

The great wizard looked down his hooked nose at Kamaria through half-moon glasses, studying her for a minute before beckoning her forward to a stool he had conjured. "Please, my dear, we heard you were coming. You are transferring from Moonshadow I've been led to believe?" Kamaria sat on the stool and nodded at a confirming incline of the head form Akida. "Ahh, then why don't we have you sorted before we get your records settled." He proffered a ratty hat with a pointy tip and floppy large brim that he placed on Kamaria's head. The hat seemed to me murmuring to itself as if it was taken by surprise. "Well now, what have we here? You are a toughy my dear, such a good candidate for all Houses, they'd be lucky to have one as gifted as you."

Kamaria could hear the whispers of excitement throughout the hall. "But I must be better in one House, right?" The hat chuckled, "Is there one you prefer?" She shook her head and smiled. "I trust you will put me in the House I am most needed in."

There was a long pause as the hat sifted through her mind and deepest memories. Kamaria didn't mind though, she was too excited to care. Then the hat shifted on her head with a triumphant smirk. "I've found it! The House you will be in!" Everyone held their breath, never had it taken so long for the sorting hat to sort a student, she must be very special in deed. Heads of teachers and students alike leaned forward to hear the hats next words as he bellowed….

**Okay so what do ya think? I know there isn't much action yet but I had to introduce Kamaria and her origins first but our lovable Potions Master will make the scene soon ;) Once again, please review?**


	2. Snakes in the Grass

**Chapter Two: Snakes in the Grass**

**Howdy all, it's Seph4evr with another chapter and ya find out more about 1970s Hogwarts. Enjoy =)**

Kamaria felt her heart racing and her blood pumping in her ears. She looked in Akida's direction but could only see the bottom of his black robes and his thick dragon hide boots. The site of the familiar leather comforted her as she thought of how proud she'd make her family, and the High Elder! Maybe she'd be given a position of honor or special status if she made a big difference. She couldn't suppress a smile at the concept and with that the sorting hat had made his final decision and hollered at the top of his gravelly voice, "I've found it! The House you will be in! Slytherin!"

The banquet hall was hushed as the sorting hat was removed from her head to reveal her beaming face. She stood and calmly strode to join her green clad classmates who hooted and hollered with acceptance. But even they quieted down as the blue clad headmaster stood at the podium once more. "Let dinner commence, Kamaria Silber, I will be seeing you and your escort in my office to arrange your classes and confirm your previous records." Then he returned to his high backed chair at the teacher's table and picked his fork of pork roast to his mouth. Kamaria turned to see Akida exit the hall to stand outside with a bland expression on his face. Wasn't he excited about her getting into Slytherin like she was? She thought it was only fitting given her ethnicity as Draka. She switched her frowning face back into a smile as the boy seated beside her introduced himself politely, "Hello Kamaria, welcome to Slytherin, I'm Severus."

Kamaria shook his offered hand, warmly gripping his long elegant fingers and broad, strong palm that seemed to resonate with the warmth of a promised friendship. Severus Snape, one of the most gifted wizards and one of the reasons she had been given this mission. She smiled back at him and slid some of the pork roast from the large platter in front of her onto her plate. "I look forward to my learning here at Hogwarts, and with you as a classmate! Forgive my brashness but you are quite famous where I'm from, Severus." This seemed to interest him, as he wasn't famous anywhere he'd been. "Really? Where are you from then?" Kamaria took this time to chew her bite of pork slowly and thoroughly before answering. "Well, nowhere around here, I'm from way down South. We don't have a wizardry school down in those parts, we teach our own at our homes and meet every full moon and new moon to compare and cross lessons and lesson plans. We are a very spread out people but our ties bind us together tightly." Severus nodded as he took the new set of information in. He would remember every word of anything she said, she knew this as he was very scholarly, she was certain if it wasn't for his ambition and strength as a wizard he would've been a Ravenclaw. She would have to be careful with what she said around him in the future. The meal went on with them only exchanging meaningless banter with each other and the other Slytherins who were rather friendly to a fellow snake._ If only they knew!_ Kamaria laughed to herself. They welcomed her in as a snake of the House. _If they were really snakes_, she thought, _then they would all be Garden snakes and I would be the King Cobra._ Then she remembered the boy beside her with his curtain of veiling black hair that not only hid his face but hid his inner thoughts as well. She contemplated what kind of a snake he would be, he obviously was able to conjure any potion he willed with his potioning skills but he didn't revel in a fight she knew from what she had studied on him. She knew his life of academics and his career paths. He was dangerous, dark and secretive, with the ambition to be Headmaster before he showed valor in his ultimate sacrifice of his life for a boy whose father he despised by a man who every sane witch or wizard feared. Looking at the laughing face of the young 15 year old beside her now, no one would be suspecting that fate for him, only his enemies wouldn't deny such a fate was even possible for one so bright.

As the students finished with their meals and conversations and headed up to their dorm rooms in their respected houses, Kamaria noticed Akida had returned and was standing near the Headmaster, waiting for her to join them before heading to his office. She hurriedly stuffed the last bite on her plate into her mouth and drained the last of her pumpkin juice, good stuff really, and jumped up to join the adults. But she stopped herself before turning back to Severus who was watching her with curious eyes. "I guess I'll see you up in the dorm room? Before lights out?" She didn't quite know what she was coming across or what exactly she was expecting him to answer, half expecting him to be aloof now that they didn't have to sit next to each other, but to her surprise and joy he nodded and smiled before turning away to join his friends on their way up to bed. She was shocked by her joy that he would wait and talk with her in the dorm room, what if he was tired but stayed up for her anyway? She didn't know how long Dumbledore would have her nor did she know of Severus' nightly plans. Shrugging the cumbersome thoughts away, she joined a smiling Dumbledore and a stoic Akida. "Sorry," she apologized for no reason. "Can we get the things settled now?" The old headmaster chuckled. "Of course, but don't think it's so dire you can make a few friends before it's settled. It's not a chore of paper work." He gestured to the large doors and they exited the empty hall. Kamaria didn't remember seeing any of the help preparing to clean the mess of the students and teachers, she looked over her shoulder to see that a lone witch was levitating all the dirtied dishes and sent them off to the kitchen while the food was sent out to be taken care of elsewhere. Where was it being sent? Before she could discern the destination of the unused food, they turned a corner and took the nearest flight of stairs and continued up many other various staircases, which seemed to be very fond of moving Kamaria noticed with irritation. Hopefully this wouldn't interfere with her truancy in regards to her mission. She hardly realized they had reached the Headmaster's office when the elderly wizard stopped in front of a gargoyle. There wasn't a door in sight…maybe? Akida looked equally confused. Obviously he had never been to the Headmaster's office if he had ever been here to begin with which led Kamaria to suspect if he had been honest about fighting werewolves in this area. If he'd fought werewolves at all for that matter, they couldn't be worse than the Hounds down South who traveled in the blizzards of the Draka homeland. As far as she was concerned, lycanthropy had been long since cured and Akida could've been the perpetrator behind the howling. It seemed just like the type of thing the bastard would do. Dumbledore faced the gargoyle statue and declared, "Chocolate Frogs." For a split moment Kamaria and Akida looked at each other in utter confusion, had the old bag gone bonkers? How old was he anyway? But then the wall split and the statue pulled back to reveal a spiraling staircase with a warm orange glow coming from the room above. "Please, this way." The professor smiled at their wide eyes and led them up to his office.

There were portraits of former Headmasters everywhere there wasn't a torch fixture or shelf stuffed with books as old as the school itself and by the small stair incline leading to the Headmaster's large desk perched a vivid red phoenix. It opened a lazy beady eye to take in the new occupants of the study before giving a small welcoming cry to its owner who stroked its feathered head lovingly. "Now, let's see those documents." He held his hand out to take the large manila envelope from Akida. "I believe this is a rare occasion for a student to suddenly transfer during the school year, we are almost at our mid-term exam. Will you be able to keep up with the curriculum?" Kamaria didn't rightfully know what curriculum he was talking about. Back home they just had lessons presented by the Coven. "Umm...I…" luckily Akida jumped in to rescue her before she made a fool of herself. "Please forgive young Kamaria, she is new to the public schooling of wizardry, we don't follow a strict curriculum by public standard but teach the student what he or she is most suited for and combine all our and our forefather's knowledge into the lessons and compare every full and new moon, professor. But I assure you, you didn't make a mistake in accepting Kamaria, she is our brightest pupil though she is without her parents and wanted desperately to attend your highly recommended school. She will be able to keep up if not surpass your curriculum." He smiled and warmly gripped Kamaria's shoulder. _It's almost like his being_ nice _to me_… Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly as he studied her previous lessons. "I see," he said after a while, "You have surpassed your year. As far as I'm concerned you only need take a certified Potions class and of course Defense Against the Dark Arts is required. Though you might be able to enlighten us on your own knowledge of Dark creatures we are only vaguely aware of. And all fifth years must take astronomy so that leaves you with a few free periods and we also offer these electives." He handed her a sheet of yellowed parchment with a small list of classes with a brief description under each one. Kamaria studied this list for a minute or so before telling the professor which classes she wanted. "If I could professor, I would like to take part in the Art and the Care of Magical Creatures classes? And might the others remain free periods, sir?" He happily nodded. "Of course, my dear, so that would be two free periods…" he scribbled the classes down on a schedule that he signed then handed to her. "Now my dear, I will have Horace lead you to the Slytherin Common Room and once there you may get to know your fellow Housemates before lights out. You will have the Potions class first thing after breakfast at 8 o'clock sharp down in the dungeons; you'll find your schedule matches another student's. Perhaps, that student wouldn't mind showing you around, hmm?" He raised his eyebrows cheerfully and ushered them toward the opening where the statue guarded the office. "Oh, but if I may be so curious to ask, what is your relation?" He looked between the two Draka. Akida, thankfully, answered first. "I was a close friend of the family."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see, very kind of you to look after young Kamaria. Interesting names you have, might I add. Whatever do they mean?" The two looked at the nosey old man. "Her name means 'like the moon' and mine means 'chief'."

"Splendid indeed, and highly curious if I may say so myself. You must have great shoes to fill!" he chuckled to the disturbed Virdrako. "Now carry along with Horace, he's the Head of Slytherin House and quite a charming fellow, he is also your potions teacher! A good first impression is what I would recommend." Then with a swift wink the two had been pushed down the stairs and the statue had returned to its silent vigil with the bewildered Draka now standing before not a crazed old man but a rather robust old man instead who happened to be nibbling on a handful of candied pineapple. He gave them a large grin that sent little pineapple sugar crystals cascading down his giggling chin to skitter to the floor from his protruding belly. Remembering the Headmaster's advice, Kamaria grinned right back at him. "Good evening, professor! You're looking rather cheerful tonight; I'm led to believe you will be teaching me in Potions? I absolutely adore the subject!" which she noted wasn't exaggerating the truth, she did adore the subject. "I was the best of the youth back home where I was home schooled with the others of our people." This seemed to please the large wizard who chortled while he led them down the stairs they had come up toward the Great Hall again to turn towards another door that led down to the dungeons obviously, where the Potions class was held. "Always ready to take on another prodigy in Potions, I am! Of course, there's no telling who will make it into my Slug Club this year, you definitely have some competition." Kamaria laughed lightly along with the joyous professor. "Sir, is the Slytherin House located in the dungeons as well?" He nodded.

"That makes it easier on the Slytherin for their truancy, some of those arrogant whelps can't show on time to all their classes which costs us points in the end…year after year after year.." he began to mumble, not pleased the House had come to that in Kamaria's perspective. "Points? Points for what?"

Horace brightened up once again at the opportunity to describe the Hogwarts legendary House Cup. "Well, my dear, every year each House starts out with equal points that can either be added to or taken away based on their actions, treachery or upholding of the school codex and their achievements. The House with the most points at the end of the year has the whole of Grand Hall decorated in their colors and they hold that year's House Cup. It is a very high honor indeed." Akida glanced over at the younger Draka, observing how she utilized her Slytherin attributes well. _Her cunning is really masterful to already have this impeccable oaf warming up to her so easily. Or was the mortal just stupid? That could be a very likely possibility, no matter how skilled he was at potions. _He narrowed his dark green eyes at the fat fool, scarfing the sugary fruit like there was no tomorrow, and given the diet the wizard most presumably consumed, there very well not be. He despised gluttonous, pompous wastes of flesh. So much in fact, that Akida planned on staying here a little while longer than originally planned. He was snapped back to the present conversation when the wizard reached the Common Room. "Now, wherever is your trunks?" he asked befuddled. "Do you have your wand and books?"

Kamaria beamed up at him and took out her gleaming silver colored wand made of Australian black wood that had an intricate image of a furred dragon along its handle with the rest smooth as silk with a core of dragon heartstring and hair from the mane of a Kelpie. It was a wand she had crafted herself with the supplies supplied to her by fate although rendering the offered dragon heartstring was no easy task while it was still easier than slaying the Kelpie with wandless magic alone since her gifts as a Draka didn't supply much help at the time when she was hardly trained in their art. She had almost died in getting the materials for her wand, but it was worth it 10 fold to have such a powerful and reliable wand. Akida watched as the young Draka pulled forth her shrunken trunks from her pocket with her wand and had them levitate before her and the professor who just couldn't get over how "clever" the little "darling" was. His own wand had a similar core although his also had a chimera scale and was set in a dark lacquered Padauk wood with a similar carving at the handle. It was the symbol of their people, it was who they were. Upon seeing that his shining new pupil was able to handle her own, the rather excited professor waddled off to his own sleeping quarters. Kamaria turned to the older Draka with an innocent look in her large light emerald eyes. "Virdrako? Will you be going now?"

She didn't really want him to stick around, but he was the leader of the members of the Coven in her home's area and he was her only reminder of home besides her wand, all her robes and clothes being just now conjured to fit the House colors. He stared down into her face. _Was that genuine fear? No, it was only anxiety; her first mission was making her nervous no doubt. I could leave her; leave her like my Virdraka had left me when it was my first time. She will need to learn to do this on her own for the needs of the Elders until she herself becomes one so she might as well learn now! But her face looked lost and a little helpless, her pale pink lips in a pout. Besides, I still have to settle matters of my own. _He scowled that his wants met her needs so perfectly. He replied in an even tone, "No, Kamaria, I will be your shadow. I will use my Draka to follow you whenever I see it fit or whenever you call for me with your Pearl and I shall come. While in your dorm I will be your black cat, otherwise I will be literally a shadow of my own will. Am I perfectly clear? I am not to be your little pet to dote upon or to be called on for petty matters, if I am I will leave immediately." The young girl smiled and nodded her confirmation; semi-happiness flitted across her light gem-like eyes. "Thank you Virdrako Akida."

At that he Shifted not into that of his true Draka's form but that of a black Bombay with vivid dark green iris'. He meowed impatiently and Kamaria turned toward the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. The image of the snarky looking lady was quite well taken care of for being in the dungeons. She remembered the other Slytherin students telling her that she needed the password, which they had told her, to open the portrait whenever she wished to enter. Seeing the shriveled face of the portrayed lady she was reminded of what they told her it was. "Pure-blood."

Kamaria spoke the password clearly and stared at the snarky lady's picture for a minute as the portrait assessed the small Draka. "Are you?" Kamaria was surprised by the question. "What do you mean?" The portrait seemed to be boring holes into Kamaria's skull like black pits of fire. "Are you pure-blooded?"

Kamaria considered her next answer. She wasn't a wizard per say and she didn't want to be caught in a lie, but then she realized both her parents were Draka, pure Draka. The answer was clear to her. "The purest Slytherin here." It was a challenge to question her, to let her use her Draka to prove it! How she craved to prove it to the painting of the bitch, but to her mild disappointment, the portrait swung open and she entered the passage way down a long hallway to a room that glowed with a surreal green light. She scanned the Common Room and noticed while lined with skulls and being a room in the dungeon, it was very homey and comfortable. Only a few students were still up, a group of three girls sat on the love seat by the warm fire while four boys took up the remaining chairs. Everything was upholstered in emerald velvet and cast from silver with the serpentine theme going all the way. Kamaria spotted Severus and cautiously made her way over to join him and the other boys. "Um...hi? Severus?"

The tall boy looked up with his dark brown eyes and smiled. "Kamaria, hello, I see you've found your way down to the dungeons." She nodded. "Yes. Horace showed me the way, our potions teacher. So who are your friends?" she looked at the other three. Severus looked at his buddies as if he had forgotten they were there which made Kamaria giggle a little. "Of course, introductions, shall we? These are my fellow Slytherites, Avery, Rosier, Mulciber and Wilkes." He gestured to each in turn. Wilkes looked scrawny, with light brown hair that was cut short and falling across his light brown eyes that shifted everywhere. Avery was slightly shorter and stockier with dark hair and dull blue eyes. Mulciber was taller with black hair and a thicker build, he reminded Kamaria of one of the Guards back home who would protect the frailer of the Draka during the storms that ravaged their homeland in the winter, autumn and autumn that brought the Beasts in blizzards. Her eyes lingered on Rosier who had wavy dark blonde hair with stunning sapphire eyes and a pleasant if not charming smile on his sharp featured face. Kamaria couldn't help but blush as he smiled at her, showing a hint of his perfect smile that could charm a dragon into submission. "The girls dorms are over there," Severus continued, pointing toward a doorway to the left, "I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends but be careful, many of the girls like to have cat fights I've heard."

Rosier chuckled. "Yeah we've heard, they scream and yell hexes like banshees and claw each other to shrieking messes. It's not that bad actually," he glanced at Kamaria. "So darling, do you get into fights often?" There was a devilish look on his face as he anticipated her answer. Kamaria was actually off set by the question but thought it best to tease him. "Why yes, but mostly the prize has to be worth a good fight, though it's not really a fight as it is a beating." She grinned as his eyes lit up. The others were quite intrigued by her answer as well. "I hope this doesn't mean I can't follow you blokes around does it? I'm afraid that I don't know my way around this labyrinth of a castle yet, ha ha." They eagerly nodded their heads, except for Severus who answered her openly, "We wouldn't want you getting lost, the place can be rather dangerous at night on some floors and the grounds." The lights dimmed as the Head of House entered the Common Room. "Okay, lights out, everyone! Go on, head to your beds. Kamaria, Samantha will show you your bed, you'll be right next to hers." He motioned toward one of the girls who'd been on the love seat. She had auburn colored hair with icy hued blue eyes that stood out against her tanned skin and dark lips. She waved Kamaria over and welcomed her. "It's nice to see a friendly face, most of the other girls have mental issues." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm Samantha or Sammie for short or Sam. And you are lucky, we have the only window beds in the Slytherin dorms. I know, I know, we're in the dungeon how can there be windows! Trust me, they only have two that are slightly above the ground that overlook the area by the lake which gives our Common Room its lovely glow." She seemed nice enough, so now Kamaria had a dorm buddy too. She followed her new friend to where their "luxurious" window beds rested in a small curtained off alcove. The beds, like everything else in the Slytherin House, were furnished with green and silver fabrics with the bedframes carved from dark wood with serpents spiraling up the posts. Samantha noticed her amazement. "Homey, isn't it?" Kamaria nodded, it was a sophisticated 'homey' atmosphere that while different from her own homelands furred homey atmosphere was still comforting. Kamaria tested the mattress and down pillows, she lowered her shrunken trunks to the floor by her bed and chose a pair of dark green and silver lined pajamas that she swished her wand over to have them magically trade places with her dark robes. Akida jumped up on her bed and looked out the window, giving a quiet meow that he was on the watch as he leaped to a high padded shelf that would serve as a decent bed for him. Samantha crooned when she saw him. "Ooh! You have a kitty, what's his name?" she reached up and stroked the uncomfortable Virdrako though he seemed to be tolerating the contact. Kamaria grinned evilly as she also began to pet the Bombay disguised Draka. "His name is Shadow." The name was only fitting since he was very much black furred and had proclaimed he would be her shadow while she stayed at Hogwarts.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts, but I should warn you, there are some bad people running around. The new Dark Lord is trying to recruit more strong and promising witches and wizards to be a part of his Death Eaters or something or other." Samantha warned as she tucked herself into her covers. "Which ones are recruiting at the school?" Samantha shrugged. "There's a lot, they don't come out and admit it in the crowd, and they're discreet in asking their fellow students. If you see anything unusual that you think is one of them asking you to join them, say no and leave that area of the school immediately. Then find me or one of your friends you trust or a professor, they use Dark magic which is forbidden at the school for students. I just want you to be safe, so many of our House have been recruited as it is, more so than the other Houses. It's creating a rather bad name for us despite our founder's dislike of non-pure-bloods. Anyway, goodnight Kamaria." They turned down the wicks in their oil lamps by their beds and snuggled down into their covers. Tomorrow was going to be Kamaria's first day as a Hogwarts student; it would be nothing but fun and excitement, right?

**So, that's chapter two, Kamaria has met her new classmates and learned her mission might not be as easy as she'd hoped. Please review, I'm always excited to hear criticism as there is no other way I can improve my stories. Tell me what ya liked and what you hated and what you might like to see happen in future chapters. Ty for reading!**


End file.
